I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending signaling messages in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a user equipment (UE) may actively communicate with one Node B at any given moment. The UE may be mobile and may move out of the coverage of a first Node B and into the coverage of a second Node B. The UE may exchange signaling messages via the first Node B and/or the second Node B to perform handover from the first Node B to the second Node B. The channel conditions may change rapidly during the handover. It may be desirable to exchange the signaling messages in a reliable manner in order to ensure successful handover.